japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Hizashi
Hyuga Hizashi (日向ヒザシ) was a jonin level shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyuga clan. He was the younger identical twin brother of Hyuga Hiashi, and was the father of Hyuga Neji. He was even the uncle of Hyuga Hinata. He never lived long enough to see his second niece, Hanabi. He eventually becomes the late uncle in law of Uzumaki Naruto. Including the late granduncle of Boruto, and Himawari. Background Hizashi Hyuga was sadly born a few seconds after his older twin brother, Hiashi on the day of January 8th. For this reason only however, Hiashi was made the successor to the Hyuga clan, whereas Hizashi was made a member of a Branch House. At some point in Hizashi's life, he was branded with the clan's curse seal that would ensure his lifelong service to the main branch and that would seal his Byakugan when he died. In the manga, his curse seal is an a manji. But in the anime, his curse seal is a X instead. Hizashi was unhappy with this fate, but felt that there was nothing he could do about it and puts up with it by just dealing with it. Hizashi eventually fathered a son, a boy name Neji who was born on July 3rd and who was his only child. Several years after Neji's birth, Hizashi trained with Neji who is at the age of 4. He always told Neji not to over do it and have praised him on how strong he is getting. However he was always concerned about his son. While the two sat outside, Hizashi told Neji that he will meet his younger cousin who is a girl, and the two saw that it was snowing outside. He and Neji then had a snowball fight, where he was hit by two snowballs. Before meeting up with his older brother, Hizashi heard his wife telling him to look after Neji. On that day Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, turned three years old. Hizashi patted Neji's head after he say Hinata was cute. As was customary to do on the next heir's third birthday, Neji was given his own curse seal by Hiashi. Hizashi was very upset that his only son was being locked into the same fate that he was, and briefly put up with this as well. As the two watched their children spare with one another, Hizashi would ignore the fact that Hiashi was trying to happily talk about their early childhood. Hizashi however would only tell his older brother that Neji's job is to protect Hinata. The family then took a family photo together with Neji and Hinata blushing. But as time went by, Neji's natural genius with the Hyuga clan's techniques became only obvious to Hizashi. At the same time, Hinata was proving to be ill-suited as the Hyuga next leader. Angry that Neji was being denied his full-potential because of his birth, Hizashi became more open with his disapproval of the Main House, eventually manifesting as killing intent that he sent to Hinata. Sensing this, Hiashi activated Hizashi's curse seal as punishment, causing Hizashi great pain and giving Neji a reason to doubt the Main House for the first time. Some time later on, in an event that would become known as the Hyuga Affair, Hiashi killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure to save Hinata. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's body as restitution; in reality, they wanted to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan. The Hyūga elders and Konoha's leadership however proposed that Hizashi be used instead; as Hiashi's body double. In addition to protecting Hiashi, doing so would keep the Byakugan's secrets from being discovered. Therefore Hizashi agreed with the plan. When Hiashi tried to refuse by trying to find a peaceful way to handle the issue, Hizashi disabled him with a single blow. He then explained that he was not doing this to preserve the Hyuga's structure, but to save the life of his older brother, including to prevent war, and lastly to save the village and to choose his own fate for the first time in his life. He admitted to Hiashi that he has shown Neji his bitterness side in life, and regrets it. Before going to his death, Hizashi asked Hiashi to tell Neji his reason for doing this. His dead body was cover under a blanket soon afterwards. However he was also given a funeral when it was finally winter. Personality Hizashi Hyuga, despite his bitterness, particularly towards the Main Brach of the Hyuga clan, was a strong believer of the Will of Fire. He had no hesitation sacrificing his own life to throw a wrench into Kumogakure's plans of obtaining the Byakugan's secret by handing over his own body in place of his older brother's. In the anime, as a villain character of Jiraiya's novel in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Hizashi wants to see how shinobi fight after his death. He also wanted to make amends with Neji after he was reincarnated. Hizashi was also happy seeing how much Neji had changed after meeting Naruto. Appearance Hizashi Hyuga was a mirror image of his older brother Hiashi, with the exception of having to been branded with the Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu on his forehead. He had long, black hair and featureless, white eyes the latter trait shared by all members of his clan. During his lifetime, he was seen wearing several outfits. While not on duty, he wore a long sleeved, loose fitting kimono held closed by an obi, which seemed the common attire of the clan. While on duty, he wore a simple black outfit with mesh armour underneath, his black forehead protector, and an obi around his waist. After he assumed his brother's identity, he donned a similar outfit to him consisting of a simple, white kimono, held closed by a dark colored sash along with a brown, long-sleeved haori. In the anime, as a character of Jiraiya's novel in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Hizashi donned a mask and outfit just like Uchiha Obito's when he's in his Tobi persona. Abilities Little is known about his overall abilities as a ninja but from all indications, he was a talented shinobi. His prowess and renown was so great enough that Kabuto chose to reincarnate him during the Fourth Shinobi War. Byakugan Being a Hyuga, Hizashi was born with the Byakugan, which granted him near 360° x-ray vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. In the anime, as a character of Jiraiya's novel in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, he displayed a space time ninjutsu similar to Obito's Kamui. Taijutsu Hizashi Hyuga also excelled in chakra regulation and the standard Gentle Fist fighting style like other members of the Hyuga clan and was even skilled enough to completely immobilize his older brother with just one strike. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Hizashi was shown to be evenly matched with his older brother, with neither seemingly gaining the upper hand. He was also noted to exceed his older brother with regards to strength. In the anime, he displayed that he also knew how to use the techniques of this Main House in which are derived from the Gentle Fist Art, such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven — repelling several enemy attacks with the normally exclusive technique. In his masked man incarnation, he could apply the Gentle Fist to create an underground chakra network that could drain shinobi of their chakra. Naruto Shippuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi war arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi War, Hizashi Hyuga was reincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Asuma and Dan where upon being informed by Dan of their current situation, he questioned why this was happening. Relocated to the Land of Lightning's coast, Hizashi emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others, before engaging the opposing First Division when he made landfall. Soon confronted by his older brother, Hizashi apologised to Hiashi for standing before him as an enemy, despite the Branch House's duty to protect those of the main house. Lamenting that this was penance for his defiance and that it even negated his desire to die for the sake of the clan and village, Hizashi remarked that this was simply the fate imposed upon him as a branch member. However, Hiashi refuted this. and declared that Neji and Hinata were now fighting together on the battlefield, not to preserve the clan's bloodline, but rather as comrades defending one another. Concluding their dialogue, the two began to exchange blows. While they continued their fight, Hizashi was shocked to see Choji's butterfly wings as it overshadowed the battlefield, before eventually being restrained by the latter's colossal fist. When Choji departed to stop the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's rampage, the other shinobi were left to deal with Hizashi. With the cancelling of the Impure World Reincarnation, Hizashi soul was released alongside the other reincarnated shinobi. :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream The masked man aka Hizashi begins capturing several Konoha-nin of chunin and higher-ranking in a small village but chooses to let the young genin of each respective group leave. Ultimately, Namikaze Minato (still alive and the active Fourth Hokage in this world) sends Team Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai to investigate. Shortly after they arrive, the man produces to capture each jonin-leader with his Eight Trigrams Grid Palm. As most of the remaining genin enter the emptied village in search of their leaders, the man opens up a Space-Time portal, showing them the captured Konoha-nin, including taunting the younger shinobi to come forth and save their sensei. While the genin are hesitant to go into a perceived trap, the man remarks he expected them to abandon their allies. This provokes Uzumaki Naruto to enter the portal, quickly while being followed by Hyuga Neji. As Naruto recklessly confronts the man, by demanding the release of the captured shinobi, Neji notices the man's Byakugan, by warning Naruto to stay away. The man proceeds to tell them of the horrible ways Konohagakure has begun to raise its new generation of shinobi. While Naruto rebuffs the man's claims, he also insists that he knows the greatest and darkest secrets of the village. He then proceeds to show them visions of the Hyuga Affair, and showing them how Neji's father was essentially sacrificed for the sake of the village's power of the Byakugan. Ultimately, he insists that Konohagakure's influence on the world must be removed and he knows how to, by offering Naruto and Neji to join him. As Neji begins to consider the offer, Naruto tries to talk him out of it, to which the man quickly proceeds to paralyse the latter with his Gentle Fist. Wanting to know what the man has planned, Neji agrees to go with him. He then proceeds to show Neji the attitude of his fellow genin in their own lack of loyalty. They watch as the young ninja team faces off against Sasori, who quickly begins to overwhelm them with his army of puppets. Ultimately, they are saved by Naruto who was freed by Jiraiya and defeats the puppets with his newly-perfected Rasengan. As Naruto's former classmates openly praise his performance and finally acknowledge him as their friend and ally, Neji insists that this proves that the new generation is willing to put more value in friendship than rules. He asked the man to end the test and declares that he is Neji's father, Hizashi. Acknowledging Neji as correct, Hizashi agreed to end the tests and promised to free the captured shinobi after tying up some loose ends. He then teleported to his allies and relieved the Akatsuki of any futher assistance and asked Team Jiraiya to aid in returning the villagers to their villag as well as leading the genin to the captured ninja. Once the genin arrived at the holding sight, Hizashi teleported in. While he was initially met with hostility, Neji defended him. Hizashi then proceded to remove his mask, revealing his identity and intentions. With everything calming down, it was agreed to let Neji speak alone with his father. Hizashi deeply apologized for leaving Neji with nothing by loneliness and anger. Neji however assured him that he was lost, but found his path again thanks to the determined Naruto. Happy to see that Neji finally found happiness, Hizashi's regrets were relieved, therefore allowing him to break the summoning contract and return to the after life. Legacy Although Hizashi's death avoided a war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, relationships between the two villages remained tense. The circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death are well-known among the high-ranking ninja of Konoha, most of them taking it as a serious infraction on Kumo's part. Nevertheless, Konoha has tried to use the whole affair as a means of forcing cooperation from Kumo, by citing the fact that Kumo still owed Konoha a great debt. Hiashi chose not to tell Neji how his father died until he believed that Neji was mentally ready. However, while thinking that they arranged his father's death, it only caused Neji to despise the Main House and believe that no one could escape from fate. But when Uzumaki Naruto defeated him in the finals of the Chunin Exams, Neji finally learned the truth about his father's death from his uncle. In the anime, Hiashi gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi before his death. But in the manga, Hiashi shows his sincerity by bowing to Neji. Since then, like Hizashi before him, Neji decided to chart his own fate: by dying a similar death while shielding Hinata and Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi War, which his father was a reluctant participant via Kabuto's reincarnating him. Video Games Hyuga Hizashi is a playable character in the following video game: *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage Quotes * Relationships 'Hyuga Elder' 'Hyuga Hiashi' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uzumaki Naruto' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *'Hyuga Elder' (Father) *'Hyuga Hiashi' (Older Twin Brother) *'Unnamed Wife' *'Hyuga Neji' (Son/dead) *'Hyuga Hinata' (Niece) *'Hyuga Hanabi' (2 Niece) *'Hinata and Hanabi's mother' (Sister In law) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Nephew in law) *'Uzumaki Boruto' (Grandnephew) *'Uzumaki Himawari' (Grandniece) Trivia *The name Hizashi means sunlight, or rays of the sun. While his surname "Hyuga" means "place in the sun" (日向). *His birthday was January 8, & his bloodtype was B. *His favorite food was ???. While his least favorite food was ???. *His hobby was ???. *His favorite word was ???. *He and his son died by protecting someone from their clan. Hizashi died while protecting Hiashi who was going to sacrifice himself for the cloud village so he can stop a war from happening. While Neji died while protecting Hinata, who was going to sacrifice herself for Naruto. *In the anime, during Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. Hizashi is the "Masked Man", a character of Jiraiya's novel, possessing a near-identical mask to Obito's first one and even a similar space-time ninjutsu. In it, after sacrificing himself during the Hyuga Affair, he was reincarnated by Orochimaru, and assumed the masked man persona to test whether Konohagakure's manner of dealing with missions and rules had changed. In doing so, he recruits the Akatsuki and the Ame Orphans to carry out his plans. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kazuaki Ito *'English' : John Demita all information on Hyuga Hizashi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hizashi_Hy%C5%ABga Gallery HyugaClan-1.jpg HyugaClan3.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 268-0138.jpg Hizashi's Byakugan.png Category:Characters Category:Males